


Fuck Canon (Fuck, Fuck the Canon)

by afterandalasia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on Fuck Fashion - Angelspit (Song), Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Filk, Fuck Canon, Inspired By Tags, Not Canon Compliant, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to my taggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Canon (Fuck, Fuck the Canon)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the (obviously very NSFW-lyriced) [Fuck Fashion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7qaJE8Jcig), by Angelspit.
> 
> Actually, the best one I saw today was "Canon can eat my sock" which was peculiarly glorious. I salute you, random tagger.

My writing fingers love to hate me  
Start writing for a plot dissection  
X kilograms of plot to shave off  
Tastes like a crack and fluff injection

So what  
Tooth rot  
Buy now  
It's hot  
Always  
Some catch  
All itch  
No scratch

Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Write my fanfiction 'cause you've got to  
Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Spit out victims canon fuck you

Smut poured into the thinnest framework  
Feeling the pinch of a fic eat fic world  
Tropes far beyond the range of my eyes  
Rage wrapped in rewrites, suck it canon

So what  
Tooth rot  
Buy now  
It's hot  
Desire  
Mismatch  
All itch  
No scratch

Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Write my fanfiction 'cause you've got to  
Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Spit out victims canon fuck you

Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Write my fanfiction 'cause you've got to  
Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Spit out victims canon fuck you

Comment, procrastinate,  
Plot bunnies rampant,  
This mass of feels and fandoms  
Kudos, bookmark and  
Rec it onwards  
Cradle to the grave  
On fandom output

So what  
Tooth rot  
Buy now  
It's hot  
Desire  
Mismatch  
All itch  
No scratch

Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Write my fanfiction 'cause you've got to  
Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Spit out victims canon fuck you

Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Write my fanfiction 'cause you've got to  
Fuck canon, fuck fuck the canon,  
Spit out victims canon fuck you


End file.
